


Oneshots/Aus for SleepyBois + Others on occasion!

by Gay_Gay_Gay



Series: Mostly Tommy Stuff [3]
Category: mcyt, sleepybois - Fandom
Genre: ?????, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuties, Fluff, How do add tags, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Love, this is my first ao3 fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay
Summary: Random au's/oneshots/drabbles else that I've written overtime! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ffs - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), None ya fuckin nasties, This is brotherly love - Relationship
Series: Mostly Tommy Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033974
Comments: 74
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

As the sun shines through the makeshift house, the beams of light waking up the second-eldest child, he squirms as he feels shivers run up his spine. He was a young boy, rounding to the age of 14. He was short and skinny, barely looking like he was 11. He had messy, badly cut brown hair, which seemed to perfectly accompany his beautiful deep brown, almost black eyes. If it weren't for his soot-covered body or his yellowish-pale skin, or his ribs sticking out, he would be considered drop-dead gorgeous. But he wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. The soot, the yellowish skin, and the prominent ribs were all still there, due to his lack of food, water, and general well being. His name was Wilbur Pandell.

Wilbur glances over to his other siblings and notices almost instantly that the eldest is gone. He wasn't all that concerned about it, though, because this happened on an almost daily basis. He knew that his older brother was out catching fish, or at the market, or at one of his many jobs. That's just what his siblings had to do if they wanted to survive. The world is a cold and uncaring place, only making it easy for those who were born into good lives. Everyone else? They would rot. 

His older brother would also be considered beautiful if it weren't for his crooked teeth, or his acne covered skin or his dirty clothes. But he still, unfortunately, had all of those traits. He has golden, wavy hair that reached his chin, and light blue eyes. His name was Phill Pandell. He was the oldest, at the age of 17. He worked hard for his family, taking up 3 jobs and having to catch and cook food from the forest around their 'home'. 

As Wilbur came back to reality, he looked over to his other brothers and sighed faintly. They were both cuddling together, trying to share as much body heat as possible. Wilbur softly removed his sweatshirt that he wore to stay as warm as possible, and draped it over the younger boys. He grasped the blankets that they all shared and wrapped them tightly around his brothers, before grabbing some extra clothes and walking across the boxcar they lived in and changed behind a curtain that Phill had set up when they first began to live there. 

Wilbur grabs his dirty clothes, and closes the boxcar door and window, but not before lighting a candle so it wouldn't be completely dark when his brothers woke up. 

The third oldest brother had unnatural pink hair, which was always adorned with a cardboard golden crown, made by the youngest Pandell sibling. He was 9, with dark brown eyes, ones that perfectly matched Wilburs. He would also, like his older siblings, be considered cute if he didn't have his cold, dead eyes, or his completely monotone voice, or his dirt-stained nails. He never shared his real name and went by Techno Pandell.

Then there was the youngest sibling, a 7-year-old child with blond hair that was always somehow covered in dirt. He had bright, almost turquoise eyes. He was unlike his other siblings because everyone considered him adorable. Everyone felt much worse for a dirty 7-year-old than they did for anyone above the age of 8. His name was Tommy Pandell.

As Wilbur reaches the river, he notices his eldest brother, Phill, holding a bucket and a fishing rod. He smiles as he walks up to him, noticing the gleeful grin on his face. "You catch a bunch of fish, Phil?" Wilbur asks, hope evident in his tone. Phil smiles brightly, and softly lifts the bucket as he speaks.

"Yep, caught about 9. For now, we'll leave some in this bucket until we're ready to cook them because we don't want them to go bad." Phil states, smiling proudly. Wilbur gives him a concerned look, panic in his eyes.

"9? Jesus Phil, how long have you been out here?" Wilbur questions, looking like he didn't really want the answer to that question. Phil chuckles softly, giving Wilbur a sad smile.

"That's not your issue to worry about, Will. I'll wash the clothes, you take the fish up and start cooking one of them, and about halfway through wake up Tommy and Techno, okay?" Phil orders, making sure to sound softer when telling him what to do.

Wilbur sighs faintly, but slowly exchanges his clothes for the bucket of fish. He walks back to the boxcar, setting down the bucket of fish next to their firepit and pulling out a fish, killing it as quickly and painlessly as possible. He starts a fire, beginning to boil a pot of pre-readied water as he guts the fish as quickly as possible. He grabs a couple of potatoes from a sack on the ground, already washed, and tosses them into the pot of water. He grabs a pan, and places it atop of the pot, setting the fish that needed to cook over it.

After a decent amount of time of cooking, he walks over to the boxcar and opens the door, smiling softly as he walks over to the sleeping children. He closes the door behind him as he goes over and kneels next to them, beginning to shake them awake. They both groan softly, annoyed, and confused. He slowly lays next to them, cuddling them close and whispering that they needed to wake up and that it was almost time for breakfast. 

"5 more minutes." He hears Tommy whine out, and Techno nods faintly to the statement, showing that he agrees. Wilbur laughs faintly, wishing he could let them sleep. 

"No, you need to wake up now. We're having fish and potatoes for breakfast, and it's gonna be a big breakfast, so expect leftovers for lunch and dinner." Wilbur whispers again, yet still adding more force to his tone. Both groan but slowly sit up. Wilbur sits up with them, keeping his arms wrapped around his siblings, trying to make their morning as calm as possible, smiling softly as they begin to wake up, knowing that if they didn't wake up calmly then they'd be grumpy all morning. 

"Come on, get up, Phil's gonna eat with u-" Wilbur starts to say, but he gets cut off by an older male.  
"It's fine, Wilbur, let them wake up. I finished the rest of breakfast and cut it up for everyone." Phil states, smiling as he walks over to his younger siblings, but not before he closes the boxcar door.

With Phil always working or getting food, or at the market, he rarely had time to see his siblings before they were asleep. He tried to see them as much as possible and made as much time for them as he could. 

Both Techno and Tommy perk up at the sound of their brother's voice. "Phil!" Tommy happily shouts, trying to get up to run over to him, but stumbling, he almost falls. 

Phil manages to catch Tommy by the arms, pulling him up while laughing. He walks back to the makeshift bed they had, which was just a couple of old mattresses they found near-by and a decent amount of blankets and pillows.

Everything they had was makeshift, even their home. They lived in a boxcar. They all ran away from different orphanages/their own home 3 years ago and had found the boxcar after 7 months of running away from everybody and anybody. The boxcar was a decent size, and it was a dark green color. It had 2 large windows, both of which had cracks, yet none of the siblings cared. They lived in that boxcar for almost 3 years now, damaged or not, it would always feel like home.

Phil sits down next to the mattress that his siblings were sitting on and lets both Techno and Tommy cuddle up against him, and beckons Wilbur to join him. Wilbur smiles but shakes his head. "I'm gonna go finish the potatoes, you spend time with them-" But he is cut off, yet again, as Phil fakes a gasp. He looks to the younger siblings he had in his lap, who gaze right back up at him, and makes a plan.

"Did you hear that? Wilbur isn't gonna stay with us. Do you guys know what we have to do?" Phil asks softly, an evil look in his eyes. Techno and Tommy seem to catch on quickly, and they both look over at Wilbur, evil smiles on their faces. Wilbur goes to back away, laughing nervously, but he can barely take one step back before he hears Phil shout something he dreaded to hear.

"TICKLE HIM!" Phil screams loudly, pointing at Wilbur as both Techno and Tommy rush towards Wilbur, quickly beginning to tickle him mercilessly, giggling while doing so. Wilbur lets out a scream of surprise and falls back as his siblings basically tackle him to the floor. Phil smiles at his siblings and begins to re-make the beds. He gasps as suddenly he begins to get tickled, and laughs loudly, struggling to getaway. He can hear Wilbur laughing at him as he squirms.

"That's right, they're on my side now!" Wilbur exclaims, grinning like a madman. Phil barely manages to push away his siblings, quickly looking up at Wilbur who was towering above him.

"If they betrayed me so easily, who's to say they won't betray you?" Phil questions and Wilbur seems to contemplate this. Both Techno and Tommy's grins disappear, and Tommy whispers something to Techno.

"Should be run?" Tommy asks, cupping his hand over Techno's ear. Techno glances towards him, and then back at his older brothers, who seemed to be plotting something. 

"Probably. But we won't make it if we run to the door, no matter how fast we are." Techno states bluntly but looks towards Tommy yet again. "Unless we have a distraction."

Tommy stares at Techno, before stating the obvious. "If you're saying that I'm willingly going to get tickled by those maniacs, then you're just fucking stupid." And Techno snorts, before glaring at Tommy.

"Well, I'm not getting tickled either!" Techno fires back, annoyance evident in his tone. 

"Actually," They both hear someone behind them state faintly, causing Tommy to scream and Techno to tense up, both whipping around and staring at him. "You're both getting tickled." Tommy lets out another screech as Wilbur, who was behind them, begins tickling him. Techno tries to run and surprisingly makes it to the door, but Phil appears seemingly out of nowhere and grabs him, picking him up and tossing him carelessly onto the bed. Techno tries to get up and run, but Phil begins to tickle him relentlessly, now both Tommy and Techno giggling loudly. Wilbur manages to drag Tommy to the makeshift bed, and literally bodyslams him onto it, laughing as Tommy gasps, definitely surprised that he was bodyslammed down.

Both Wilbur and Phil stop tickling the poor boys and let them catch their breath. Wilbur starts laughing loudly, and Phil looks at him confused, before breaking into laughter as well. Techno and Tommy look dazed as they start to laugh breathlessly, too. 

"Why are we laughing?" Techno manages to say, only causing everyone to laugh harder. Everyone seemed confused but happy with what was going on.

As they calmed down, Wilbur gasps loudly. "Oh, my fuck- the potatoes-" He starts to say, panicking, but Phil stops him from getting up.

"It's okay," He reassures, "I put the fire out, and with how cold it is right now, the water definitely stopped boiling a long time ago. The potatoes are fine." Phil calms Wilbur down with ease, softly grabbing his wrist. He sends him a calm smile, easily getting rid of Wilburs nerves.

"Potatoes?" Techno pipes up, hopefulness in his eyes. Both Wilbur and Phil laugh at this before Wilbur nods softly. Techno gasps in surprise, quickly grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him up, both rushing outside to eat.

Wilbur laughs quietly, before getting up to follow them, but Phil pulls him back down. "Wilbur," Phil states, a look of concern over his face. 

"Hm?" Wilbur questions, confused about what Phil needed. 

"Wilbur, this the way you completely panicked, holy shit. You've been doing this every day now. You don't need to worry so much," He chuckles sadly, "That's my job." 

Wilbur avoids eye contact, and then suddenly bursts into tears. Phil seems surprised and was quick to wrap his arms around him. He begins to rub circles in Wilburs back, softly whispering comforting words.

"I-I just... I worry about them so much..." Wilbur manages to choke out, sobbing softly. "I can't help but think, what if we end up getting caught? What if they hate me, and then turn themselves in?" He continues to sob into Phil's chest, his older brother softening when he hears his problems.

"Oh, Wilbur, I think the same way about you. I try so hard to make you three happy, yet I rarely spend time with you. It's okay to think like that, you just need to know that it isn't true." Phil states soothingly. He heard a couple of knocks on the door and turned to see Techno and Tommy standing there, holding 4 dishes, the boxcar's door wide open.

"Is something wrong?" Techno asks, looking between the two. Tommy suddenly gasps, quickly setting down the two plates he was struggling to hold. He had seen Wilburs tear-stained face and panicked completely.

"What's wrong?" Tommy shouts as he runs up to Wilbur, latching his arms around the older male. Wilbur seemed surprised and slowly knelt beside his younger brother, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Wilbur buries his face into the crook of Tommy's neck, surprising the younger. He wraps his arms around Wilbur's neck and pulls him closer.

Phil was smiling at the pair before glancing at Techno and was surprised by the sight. Techno was trying to hold all four plates at once and get them into the cart, causing Phil to instantly rush over and help him with the food, both setting down 2 dishes of food next to some of the candles to keep the food as warm as possible. When Phil glanced back over, Wilbur and Tommy were sitting on the makeshift bed, still cuddling. Phil walks over to the car door and closes it, taking note of the heavy storm clouds that were rolling in.

Phil looks at Techno and picks him up suddenly. Techno gasps loudly and goes to struggle, but Phil then sits down next to Tommy and Wilbur, and the four of them begin to cuddle with no care in the world. 

Another couple of hours later, no one really knows how long, and it began to get dark out. They woke up around 2pm, and now it was 7pm, so they all assumed that they've been staying with each other for 6 hours.

Phil looks over and sighs, and gives a knowing look to Wilbur, a look that said, 'You know what needs to happen.' Wilbur nods and softly begins to grip Tommy's waist a little harder. Techno gives Phil a knowing look and moves so Phil can easily get up. 

"Tommy," Phil begins, knowing that Tommy doesn't like it when he had to leave. Tommy glances up, confusion evident in his face. "I have to go now, but I'll only be gone for a little while-" Phil tries to say, and can't help but look away from Tommy's already tear-filled eyes.

"No!" Tommy shouts, instantly struggling to run over to Phil and try to stop him from leaving. "No, you can't leave!" Tommy tries to push Wilburs arms away, but can't due to how much stronger Wilbur was. Tommy was already crying but now seemed to be full-on sobbing, panicking that Phil wasn't coming back.

Phil opens the car door and reluctantly closes it behind him, trying to ignore his younger siblings cries. He started to go around and check the traps he made for food, going as quickly as possible.

With Wilbur and his younger siblings, Tommy begins to stop struggling as much as soon as he sees the car door close. He stops trying to push Wilburs hand away and instead just buries his face in his hands. Wilbur softly turns him around, hugging his younger brother, quickly grasping Techno and pulling him into the hug as well.

After what felt like an eternity to Tommy, He hears the door open again and turns around as quickly as possible, instantly beginning to struggle against Wilbur's grasp, but he didn't let go. Phil smiles as he walks towards his younger brother, and quickly hugs him. Tommy didn't say anything, choosing rather to wrap his arms around his brother. Phil didn't seem to mind, sitting next to Wilbur on the mattress. He notices the game they were playing and laughs.

"Were you guys playing Uno while I was gone?" He questions, amused. Wilbur only laughs in response. 

A couple hours later, and it was time for the four of them to go to bed. Wilbur has the door open, and the pale moonlight was illuminating the entire boxcar, and Tommy was staring at him. Phil was putting away some of the food that they had caught, making sure that no animals would be able to find and eat it. Tommy knew that Phil was right outside so he didn't mind him not being in the car. 

"Wilbur? Are you coming?" Tommy asks softly, Wilbur glancing over to see Techno laying down, his arms wrapped around Tommy, who was pushing himself up to look at Wilbur. Wilbur smiles faintly, noticing how tired both of his siblings were.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Phil. I'll be right there Tommy." Wilbur answers, looking back outside, waiting for Phil. Tommy nods and lays back down, cuddling against Techno for warmth. Phil glances up at the sound of his name, and smiles faintly, making sure to cover the buckets of food they had well. Phil walks over to Wilbur, who nods at him, standing up and walking over to his brothers. Wilbur lays down behind Techno and pulls up the blankets they had. 

As Phil closes the door behind him, he walks over to his siblings and lays behind Tommy. He pulls up his own blanket and lays an arm over Tommy and Techno, making sure that they would be warm. Tommy and Techno were already dozing off, Tommy tired from crying, and Techno was tired because he was Techno.

Wilbur sighs faintly and glances up at Phil through the darkness. "We didn't really get anything done today, did we?" He murmurs softly. Phil smiles at him, feeling the same way.

"Tomorrow is another day." Is all Phil says back, before both of them go silent, falling asleep pretty quickly.


	2. Au's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some au's I have laying around, I'll update soon, but alas I have zero motivation all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this get popular
> 
> like seriously where did y'all come from????

1\. Bodyguard Au. 

Pretty self-explanatory. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur all have jobs as bodyguards, and they're always paired up (They believe it's some work behind the scenes by someone who knows they're friends and wants them to work together.) when needed for a job. They could get long term jobs, such as forced to make sure a billionaire is always safe, standing outside their door nightly, or they could get shorter jobs, such as walking famous people to their cars before and after an event. 

When they get paired with people they don't particularly enjoy, like famous people that seem nice but in actuality are horrible people, Wilbur and Techno will 'accidentally' let someone get by them and cause chaos, and Phil won't reprimand them as much as he would if they all liked the person. 

One day, after they let another person slip by them, they're fired from watching that person and are given a new person to watch, a young teenager whos family runs one of the most popular businesses (Sephora, Apple, Google type of popular) in the world, Thomas Pandel [I WILL NEVER STOP REFERENCING THIS AU. FIGHT ME.]. 

At first, they think he is like all the other teens they've been forced to watch, annoying, bratty, self-centered assholes who even Phil wouldn't mind letting them get a little shove here and there, or to be finally put in their place. They think his parents are laid-back pushovers, who let their children do whatever they want. But as time will tell, all three are proven wrong.

The first thing they notice is when Thomas (Nicknamed 'Tom', or called 'Tommy' by close friends.) goes out for a party, and his parents casually remind him of his curfew, which is 11 pm. They're all surprised, but go along with it. They're even more surprised when they tell him that he needs to leave, and how he doesn't throw a tantrum and just calmly gets in the car. 

Tom was always nice to them. He always complied when he was told that they needed to leave, or that for a specific event they wanted him to stay close to them. Whenever they didn't have to watch him closely, like during a party, or an event that he would be with his parents at, he would always do his best to get them a nice area to calmly sit in, most of the time adorned with little snacks and charging ports for their phones. When they first met, he had asked them something that they had somehow managed to take offense to.

"So, do you guys know how to fight?" The blond questioned, looking at the three older men in front of him, giving a seemingly malicious smile. Techno and Wilbur looked between each other, annoyance evident on their faces. Phil smiled, pain in his eyes. [POG THROUGH THE PAIN]

"Yes, we do know how to fight." He answered, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The youngest of the four raised his eyebrows, glancing between the three men. He turned around nonchalantly, opening the fridge behind him and pulling out a water bottle. 

"You know," The male remarked, opening the cap. "Not everything I saw is to be rude, I was genuinely asking to see if you knew how to fight, and if you didn't, I would hire a trainer to teach you."

He stated calmly, bringing the water bottle up to his lips and sipping it, before choking on it and putting a hand to his throat. He gasped softly, seemingly surprised. 

"That bitch replaced my water bottles with vodka." He laughed softly, looking to the bottle before taking another sip and then placing the bottle next to the sink. He looked to his brand new bodyguards and smiles, before walking past them and down the hallway to his room. The only thing on the other three's minds was, 'This should be fun.'

Another thing the trio had realized about Tom was that he didn't seem to care which class level you were from, as long as you were funny and nice he seemed to like you. He had several friends that were famous and popular, such as Deo [:(((((], or Eret. But he also had friends that weren't famous, such as Toby (nicknamed 'Tubbo'.) and Eryn. [y'all i did eryn and toby DIIIIRTTYYYYY 😭😭😭]

They once walked in on him talking to someone over the phone.

"No, I don't care that it won't be placed under my name, just donate 100,000 dollars and let it be!" He had shouted into the phone, annoyance radiating throughout his entire body, whether it be tone, posture, or the look in his eyes. 

"What did you just do?" Wilbur questioned as he walked in, Techno and Phil following closely behind him. Tommy turned around as he hung up the phone, surprised.

"Donated to charity," Tommy stated calmly, confusion in his eyes. "Why?" He questions.

"Well, if you donate to charity, wouldn't you want it put under your name?" Wilbur asks.

"No? That ruins the whole point of donating." 

"...Okay."

The three had much more respect for the teenager after that day.

2\. Scp Au.

Techno/222-A-1: Techno is a 19-year-old who can convert any type of energy into kinetic energy. He doesn't mind using his powers, especially if he believes something is wrong with his friends. Currently lives in a mansion in Greenland with the rest of Scp 222-A, which is heavily guarded. Has a great relationship with everyone from 222-A, seeming as an older brother figure to 222-A-2 and 222-A-4 and as a younger brother/son to 222-A-3. Mostly sarcastic to the both of them, yet gives good advice when needed. Due to the circumstances of 222-A-4's powers, is the most powerful of the four.

Wilbur/222-A-2: Wilbur is a 21-year-old that has Manipulation using his voice, yet can easily be avoided if the person who he is trying to manipulate has a strong headspace, and if singing while using an instrument the manipulation gets heavier, although he has to be singing/talking to the person during the whole process of manipulated. Also doesn't mind using his powers, as long as it's used for what his interpretation of good is, or for showing off in public for the many fans they've gained. Has several instruments at his home in Greenland. Also has a great relationship with the rest of 222-A, as a seemingly younger brother to 222-A-1, a son to 222-A-3, and seems to be an older brother to 222-A-4. Acts incredibly sarcastic and sometimes rude to the rest of 222-A, but the group seems to take it as a joke, yet if needed, can help any of the others whether they like it or not (ie, making them to go to sleep, making them take a break from working, etc.). Seems to be the second-most-powerful, not including 222-A-4.

Phil/222-A-3: Phil is a 26-year-old that has Wings that are easily retractable and are hidden in his back. Takes pills daily that help with the pain, provided by the foundation. Doesn't mind showing his powers if needed to go somewhere or transport something, or if fighting someone for any reason. Has an amazing relationship with the rest of 222-A, acting as an older brother/father to the group. Constantly scolding them if they get in trouble, and always making sure they're okay and happy. Is the least powerful of 222-A, but doesn't seem to mind.

Tommy/222-A-4: Tommy is a 16-year-old who seems to have telekinesis, energy manipulation, and some form of neuroelectric interfacing that allows him to read thoughts and also give his targets waking nightmares. Due to some events that happened before 222-A was found by the foundation, 222-A-4 refuses to use his powers. Has never used his powers since what the others titled as 'the incident', which seemed to permanently scar him. Has a great relationship with the rest of 222-A, acting like a younger brother to 222-A-1 and 222-A-2, and as a son to 222-A-3. If he used his powers, he could be considered the most powerful of the group, and quite possibly half of the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and subs, guys!! i appreciate it.


	3. He's just a kid who still wears braces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad angst shit :(((

Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy all look at the white-eyed male in front of them that stared them down, pain evident in his eyes.

"Why?" Eret asks, their voice wavering. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Why don't we trust you?" Tommy asks; hurt and fear in his voice. "Why don't we TRUST you?" He shouts, anger covering any emotion displayed before.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE DON'T TRUST YOU, ERET? TAKE A WILD FUCKING GUESS." The blond-haired boy screams, taking a step forward. Both Techno and Wilbur give Eret a specific look, each stating the same thing.

He's a kid. He still wears braces. He needs this. He needs closure.  
He's just a kid who still wears braces.  
"DO YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THE LAST TIME I TRUSTED SOMEBODY? DO YOU? MY BEST FRIEND- M-MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND, TURNED AROUND AND STABBED ME IN THE BACK, ERET." Tommy screams, tears forming his eyes. Techno and Wilbur stare at the forest floor.

Eret can't help but feel bad for the kid. He knows what he did set off a chain reaction, and wonders to himself that if he didn't betray his only friends, then maybe, just MAYBE, none of these other wars would have happened. His heart snaps as he breaks out of his thoughts. Tommy looked broken, tears streaming down his face and sadness and fear and pain behind the not-so-fake anger that concealed his true emotions. He can't help himself from wanting to hug the kid.

He's a kid. He still wears braces. He needs help. He needs to get away from these petty wars.  
He's just a kid who still wears braces.  
Tommy manages to stop screaming for a minute, letting out a short sob. As he starts speaking, all the older males there cannot help but look away as their hearts snap from the broken sounding voice that came out of the 16-year-old's mouth, reminding them that he shouldn't be in this war. That he should be out, playing with friends. Drinking for the first time and getting yelled at and grounded for weeks. Staying up late and falling asleep in the forest, waking up at home in his warm and comfortable bed, waffles for breakfast, and a sense of peace.

He's a kid. He still wears braces. He needs a childhood. He needs to have fun and not look over his shoulder every-so-often.  
He's just a kid who still wears braces.  
"We gave you everything we had, Eret," Tommy states softly, glaring at the forest floor as if it held all of his problems. "W-we gave you friendship, loyalty, a home- a-a place to STAY. Where you didn't have to abide to-to fucking DREAM. Wilbur was your best friend- T-tubbo- h-... he farmed with you for HOURS! HOURS UPON HOURS OF WORK AND FRIENDSHIP AND-... Fundy...you two were a dynamic duo. I welcomed you to this server, and we gave you L'manberg, and then- then you fucking-!" Tommy screams at him, sobbing as he does so. He cuts himself off, putting a hand over his mouth as his body racked with sobs he couldn't contain.

Techno slowly walks forward, softly placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy turns around immediately, wrapping his arms around Techno and sobbing into the crook of his neck. Techno gives Eret a panicked look, and if Eret wasn't on the verge of tears then he would have laughed. This was no laughing matter, and Eret knew that damn well. Eret also knew that he didn't have to stand here and get screamed at by a 16-year-old child, but he still understood the fact that this 'child' was probably more mature than he'll ever be. Which hurt to admit, to say the least. He knew that he could scream right back, yell at Tommy for the dumb things he had done, blame Tommy for everything. But he didn't. He knew what effect that would have on him.

He's a kid. He still wears braces. He needs a way to vent. He needs to be able to yell at somebody who deserves it without the fear of getting killed for it.  
He's just a kid who still wears braces.  
Tommy turns around suddenly, tears still sliding down his face. Wilbur softly pulls Techno back, both having the same look of dread on their faces.

"I'm the fucking reason why he's here, and yet... he still fucking abandons me," Tommy says tiredly, wiping at his tears. He chuckles suddenly. "Sad part is, I could say that for several people, huh?" Tommy manages out, letting out another soft sob. "My apologies if this sounds rude, but I can't take another fucking heartbreak. I can't- G-god knows I can't."

Wilbur sees this as his breaking point and walks forward this time. "Tommy? Can I talk to you in private?" He questions carefully, a softness in his voice yet to be heard by anyone else on the server. Tommy nods faintly, grasping Wilburs hand and walking with him away from sight and out of earshot.

As Wilbur passes Techno, the younger asks blatantly, "Can I beat him up?" Wilbur chokes lightly, managing out the faintest laugh that Eret has ever heard. "No Techno. Don't hurt him." Wilbur states softly, amusement in his tone.

Techno and Eret begin a staring contest as the youngest of the group leave for a minute or two.

"Tommy," Wilbur starts, not knowing where the sentence was going. He sighs faintly as Tommy flinches and holds back tears. "God, Tommy- I am so sorry. I'm so sorry that you have to be here. You shouldn't be here. You should be catching bees with Tubbo, fishing with Fundy, picking flowers with Niki- A-anywhere but here." Wilbur states softly.

"Would you do it again?" Tommy asks after thirty seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Hm?"

"All this heartbreak- anger, fear, trust issues- would you do it again? For freedom- Independence?"

"Just to see you smile, happy, away from all this fighting?"

The younger stays silent.

"I'd deal with anything, just for that. Now come on, Techno and Eret are probably killing each other."

As the two walk back, their talk not seeming as if it helped much, even though it did, they find the small clearing the four had decided to meet in.

"I'm just asking- what's your relationship with the furr-" The two can hear Techno start to ask before Wilbur cuts him off.

"We're doing our best, Eret. Trust us. We're really trying to trust you-" Wilbur starts to say, but is cut off by Eret.

"No- it's fine. I understand. I'm sorry for pushing you." Eret states sadly, throwing a glance towards Tommy, who stares at him dead on. Eret can't help but notice how tired the youngest looks. He never really took into account how exhausted he must be- how much war can change a person. Especially a 16-year-old.

He's a kid. He still wears braces. He needs help. He needs friends who he can trust.

He's just a kid who still wears braces.


	4. YOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCORD

SORRY FOR LIKE NEVER UPDATING BUT UHHHH DISCORD  
https://discord.gg/3HJzHf5JcB

PLEASE HOIN <3


End file.
